Coming Home
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Porque quizás tuvieron que pasar catorce años antes de que Susie regresara a casa. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Alice Sebold.**

**Summary: **_Porque quizás tuvieron que pasar catorce años antes de que Susie regresara a casa._

**Gracias a Gid por recordarme e informarme de algunas cosas.**

* * *

_Wherever you are I won't stop searching; whatever it takes me to go; I'll find you somewhere._

_"Somewhere" - Within Temptation._

**Coming Home**

Repasaba las fotografías que descansaban en el escritorio con atención, las habían tomado luego de haber hecho un hallazgo importante, restos humanos, restos que jamás podrían haber sido encontrados de no haber sido por los trabajos de excavación que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Era uno de tantos casos que se habían quedado archivados, enfriándose por falta de pruebas, pero era un caso en particular con el que se sentía comprometido, porque había visto a la familia involucrada caerse en pedazos para luego volverse a unir y dado que en parte se sentía culpable de esa ruptura - porque había sido lo suficientemente débil como para caer en la espiral de lo prohibido en los brazos de Abigail Salmon - y en parte porque era su trabajo, no había querido ver el caso congelarse frente a sus narices.

Francamente, luego del hallazgo del cuerpo de George Harvey - del cual jamás notificó a los Salmon - había perdido esperanzas, porque pensaba que cualquier pista que los condujera a Susie se había muerto con él. Y sin embargo se había equivocado, afortunadamente, había tomado tiempo pero ahora estaban frente a él, en fotografías y en la morgue, descansando sobre una cama metálica.

- ¿Bajarás de nuevo? - preguntó uno de los otros detectives.

- Sí.

Caminó hacia la morgue y no se detuvó sino hasta haber alcanzado el lugar donde descansaban los restos desmembrados y que habían sido afectados por un sinnúmero de temperaturas cambiantes. La ropa destrozada, manchada de sangre que era testigo mudo del horror experimentado antes de morir, ya suponían que la muerte había sido violenta y aquello simplemente era una confirmación.

Observó los huesos que aún llevaban ropa encima cuando fueron hallados, ropa que concordaba con aquella usada por Susie el día de su desaparición, presumiblemente de su asesinato, aún quedaban algunos cabellos adheridos al cráneo y por algún motivo milagroso la dentadura había sido hallada casi intacta, gracias a la comparación con antiguos archivos dentales de la chica, había sido posible la identificación positiva, pero aquello había sido trámite, Len sabía que era ella. Sólo necesitaba esa confirmación para proceder.

----

Avanzó hacia la casa adornada con luces de colores y se detuvó al escuchar risa infantil proveniente de la misma, dudó un momento, pues pensaba que quizás sería mejor esperar, pero no, Susie ya había esperado demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Tomó aire y tocó.

Buckley Salmon lo observó con una ceja arqueada mientras mantenía la puerta abierta. El chico había crecido bastante y ahora era bastante más alto que el propio Len.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - inquirió.

El joven asintió una vez y cerró la puerta cuando el detective hubo entrado, dentro todo el ambiente era festivo, había risas y pláticas en la sala y reconoció a las personas, además de los Salmon estaban los Singh, la chica Connors, según recordaba su nombre y los hermanos Heckler y una pequeña niña a la cual no reconocía corriendo alegremente.

- Len - Jack parecía sorprendido.

Abigail parecía turbada por su presencia pero no dijo nada, Lindsey tomó a la niña y la sentó en su regazo mientras Samuel le ofrecía al detective algo de beber. El resto de las personas simplemente lo observaron con algo parecido al interés.

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - preguntó Lindsey en un tono cortés, rayando en lo frío.

- George Harvey murió - dijo sin hacer más preámbulos - me pareció importante que lo supieran.

Abigail bajó la mirada, Jack parecía dividido entre sus emociones, pero en general, el ambiente parecía haberse relajado, quizás porque ahora no había una sombra persiguiendo a la familia.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Buckley en voz baja.

- Según lo que pudimos averiguar un carámbano de hielo le golpeó y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó en un barranco.

Lindsey y Samuel intercambiaron una mirada asombrada ante las noticias.

- Significa que ya no podrá hacernos daño - dijo Jack y se dejó caer en un sillón. Ray se apresuró a tomarle el pulso.

- Pero hay algo más - aventuró Abigail al contemplar el leve brillo en los ojos del detective.

- La encontramos.

Y finalmente, el 6 de diciembre de 1987, a catorce años de su desaparición, Susie Salmon regresó a casa.


End file.
